1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for cleaning ship holds.
2. Prior Art
The cleaning of ocean going vessels has always presented major and expensive problems for the owners. These problems have been particularly acute when cleaning cargo or tanker holds. One of the major problems is the residue left by corrosive or highly flammable materials. Since the next cargo to be carried is generally different, it is imperative that the residue be removed so as not to contaminate or react with the new cargo. A second major problem incurred is the large amount of scale and rust formed when handling certain corrosives.
The present method utilized by the ship cleaning industry is to station men inside the holds equipped with very high pressure water hoses to literally knock down and remove the scale and rust. Unfortunately, this practice is highly dangerous as the water jet used can tear a man apart. Another major problem is that these practices are not as efficient or as fast as is desired. Still another problem is the removal of scale and rust from behind beams or in upper corner areas of the ship's hold which the men on the floor cannot see or the water jet cannot reach with sufficient force.